Conventional electronic components known as open magnetic circuit-type laminated coil components are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-259774 (Patent Literature 1). FIG. 8 is a sectional view of an open magnetic circuit-type laminated coil component 500 disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
As shown in FIG. 8, the open magnetic circuit-type laminated coil component 500 includes a laminate 502 and a coil L. The laminate 502 is composed of a plurality of laminated magnetic layers. The coil L has a spiral shape and includes a plurality of coil conductors 506 connected to each other. The open magnetic circuit-type laminated coil component 500 further includes a non-magnetic layer 504. The non-magnetic layer 504 is placed in the laminate 502 so as to cross the coil L.
In the open magnetic circuit-type laminated coil component 500, a magnetic flux φ500 surrounding the coil conductors 506 passes through the non-magnetic layer 504. This prevents the occurrence of magnetic saturation due to the excessive concentration of the magnetic flux in the laminate 502. Therefore, the open magnetic circuit-type laminated coil component 500 has excellent direct current superposition characteristics.